castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle
The Oracle is a tab under the Castle Age banner. The Oracle is where you go for all favor point related business. There is also an Oracle tab under the Oracle tab under the Castle Age banner. Under this somewhat redundant tab you can buy special heroes and units for the month. You can also buy 4 additional things: * Only 2 army members below level 20. ** Actual formula appears to be (4 x net income) + ($2k x level), rounded (down?) to nearest thousand At the bottom of the Oracle page, you will find ways to donate money to Castle Age in exchange for favor points. It will also show special offers that you can do to also gain favor points. If you are considering filling out an offer, PLEASE read our notice first. Monthly Specials Every month, the Oracle offers four "special items", most often a new general and some related equipment, magic, or soldiers. General costs Favor Points to buy *The level required is when they will be listed for purchase from the oracle. *:' ''NOTE** The level required is just to see them as an oracle offer, not required level to buy. You can simply buy Minerva at Lv1 if you have enough FP.' *If you want to buy any generals listed, simply replace '##' with 'Number' and copy the URL into your browser. Hope this help for buying missed generals. *:'LINK TO BUY GENERALS''' : http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/oracle.php?buychoice='##' *:BE SURE YOU WANT TO BUY THE GENERAL, AS THE LINK WILL USE Favor Points AS SOON AS YOU USE THE URL! *''NOTE** Favor Points required. Again, General costs Favor Points to buy.'' *:Level 1 required 'General ''Aria, number '''22 *:Level 20 required 'General Lyra'', number '''14 *:Level 40 required 'General ''Dexter, number '''1 *:Level 60 required 'General ''Gorlak, number '''18 *:Level 70 required 'General ''Slayer, number '''26 *:Level 80 required 'General ''Lailah, number 30''' *:Level 90 required 'General ''Fenris, number '''34 *:Level 100 required 'General ''Minerva, number '''38 Current Newest General Offers :Bonuses listed in [ ] are Passive Bonuses granted for that item while the specific General is Active. Demi-Power Demi-powers are the Castle Age world's five deities. Each one is tied to a stat, and every 24 or 48 hours, you may receive a blessing from one to gain demi-points and a stat point of the their alignment. Treasure Chests Treasure Chests are special items you can buy with favor points. Each Treasure Chest contains equipment, magic, soldiers and heroes. Most of the heroes and items are extremely rare or exclusive and can only be found in the chests. You can "pull" from the treasure chests from either the home screen or the Oracle tab. When pulling from a chest, you do not get to choose the item that you get. You can either get 1 randomly selected item, or 3 randomly selected items (depending on how many favor points you are willing to spend). However, Heroes are unique, and if you pull one that you already had, you are refunded some favor points. The amount of favor points that you receive is the same amount as it would cost to pull 1 item from that chest. For the Alpha Chest, this would be 20 favor points (even if you pulled 3 at once). There are currently three types of Treasure Chests available: * Alpha Chest **One item for favor points **Three for favor points * Vanguard Chest **One for favor points **Three for favor points * Onslaught Chest **One for favor points **Three for favor points Item Rarities There are 4 tiers of item rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. Your chances when purchasing a chest: *55% chance for Common *30% chance for Uncommon *10% chance for Rare *5% chance for Epic Epic Generals All of the chests contain four epic chance Generals that are unique. If you get the same General twice, you will be refunded 20 or 30 favor points (depending on which chest you pulled from) as you cannot possess multiples of one general. However, because of this, it wreaks havoc on the drop rates. *If you've never purchased a Treasure Chest before, you have a 5% chance of getting an epic General. *If you already have one epic General, your chances of getting another one drops down to 3.75% (5% * 75%) *If you already have two Generals, your chances drop down to 2.5% (5% * 50%) *If you already have three Generals, your chances of getting the fourth General is 1.25% (5% * 25%) Important Note about Special Offers Filling out special offers can be long, annoying and fruitless. Offers usually require you to provide not only your email, but also your personal information (name, address, phone number) before they are complete. If you wish to get favor points, it is recommended to just pay the Castle Age developers directly. Also note, many of these offers are, in actuality, scams. Some players have been known to effectively manipulate these offers as a means to gather free favor points. However, as previously stated, a great deal of patience is required for doing this, because, even upon completion, said offers have been known to occasionally not follow through with the promised favor points. The most "trustworthy" offers are generally the ones that offer very, very few points (typically, the ones that only offer 2 points) because they are (for example) simple gaming websites trying to encourage others to try out their sites to innocently attempting to build their popularity with incentives to join their communities. Most offers, on the other hand, have the ultimate goal of putting the player's personal/contact information into advertising/spamming lists, or worse yet, "sneak" small fees onto one's monthly credit card bill. It is highly recommended that you never provide a phone number, mailing address, and especially not a credit card number to any of these often-illegitimate offers. Category:Oracle Category:Castle Age